Vehicle indicator lights may be utilized in a variety of situations to notify approaching vehicles of a planned direction change, stoppage, and/or hazard indication. However, during some roadside situations vehicle operators may be distracted from activating hazard lighting or a hazard notification system. Accordingly, the disclosure provides for various embodiments of a hazard notification system to assist vehicle operators.